Let the hunt begin
by Alethia II
Summary: When Anwen Ryan came to Stanford to study and broaden her 'hunting' grounds, she sure as hell didn't expect to end up being roommate with a man who was trying to get away from hunting and supernatural world in general. And she sure as hell didn't expect to be dropped in the eye of the oncoming storm...
1. Chapter 1

AN: My new SPN fanfic guys, give it a shot. Like always R&R

* * *

"Passport?" Anwen smiled at her mother's antics.

"Check." the young woman said, putting her sling bag over the shoulder.

"Book?" her mother Eleanor asked with serious undertone, her sea-green eyes sparkling with slight concern.

"Here." Anwen patted the sling bag.

"Hug for your mother?" Eleanor's serious face broke a smile and Anwen softly laughed as she hugged her mother.

"Come on, mother, I will be late for my flight." Anwen said, grabbing her suitcase whilst heading for the door.

"Be sure to call Teresa when you land." Eleanor said at the departure terminal, making the most of her last minutes before Anwen boarded the plane.

"Mother, do not fret so much. I may be twenty but we've been a hunter family for generations. I know what to do before settling in on the campus." Anwen said in hushed tone as people passed them.

"I know, you know mothers always are overprotective, especially when their children go across the world." Eleanor mused.

"Mother, I will call Teresa and when I settle down on campus, I'll send you an e-mail with photos, alright?" Anwen asked while Eleanor ran a finger through Anwen' light brown hair.

"Alright. Be safe and keep the book within your reach, you never know when you will need it." Eleanor warned her daughter.

"I also need to get myself a silver hunting knife and some others things. I know." Anwen rolled her eyes playfully, gave her mother one last hug with a kiss to her cheek and hurried on the airplane to take her from Gloucester to Stanford in California.

~O~

The first thing Anwen noticed at San Francisco airport was the sheer mass of people. Of course, there was a mass of people on Heathrow but this was twice the size if not even more. After sixteen hours on the plane, all she wanted was some peace and quiet so she took the nearest cab to drive her to Stanford.

"Here you go." Anwen gave the driver big tip, something he probably wasn't used to and drove off with a big smile.

'Americans, no sense of chivalry anymore.' Anwen shook her head with light smile before she called mother's hunting friend Teresa and let her know she arrived to the campus safely. All she had to do now was to find the apartment she was to share with local freshman. When she meant local, she meant American.

"27C. This is just like estates back home." Anwen commented under her breath as she walked by the numerous doors until she reached one she was looking for.

Seeing it was around nine and there was a possibility that her roommate was out, partying like most college kids did. True, she liked fun too but as a hunter, she didn't have much time to fool around and drink to pass out. Opting to knock anyway rather then using a key she picked up, she strained her ears to hear footsteps shuffling on the inside.

Door swung open to reveal a young man that was taller than her, despite the fact she was 5'10'' with heels. And corresponding to his height, he had broad upper frame along with messy dark brown hair and blue-green eyes that held a questionnaire in them.

"Hello…Sam Winchester?" Anwen asked with her clear British accent that made him aware immediately who she was supposed to be.

"Yes. You must be Anwen." Sam smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

"Yes, I'm Anwen Ryan." She said, pulled the suitcase inside and offered a handshake.

"So where are you from?" Sam asked with a smile after they shook hands.

"Gloucester." Anwen replied, shrugging off her sling bag and black leather jacket. "But don't worry, I am very good in American English too." she said without any trace of British accent.

"I don't mind. Is that all you brought?" Sam asked, pointing to the suitcase.

"Well, yes. I am not a material girl so I don't need lot of things to make me happy. And I figured I can always buy what I need here." Anwen shrugged.

"Okay. You're the first but then again, I think there is much difference between American and English girls. Let me show you to your room." Sam offered and Anwen smiled, something told her he would be an interesting roommate.

"So what is your study?" Sam asked, leaned on the doorway as he watched Anwen unpack her things quantum fast, not that there was much in the first place.

"Um…history and English. You?" Anwen asked, putting the final piece of her wardrobe in the closet.

"Law." Sam replied.

"Not much of a fan of lawyers. But hey, can't like everything." Anwen smiled and walked past him to small kitchen/dining area.

"Is there anything to eat?" Anwen asked.

"Uh, no, I just got here this morning and ate in a diner." Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Are you interested in some English cuisine?" Anwen asked whilst she rummaged her sling bag for her wallet.

"Why not?" Sam retorted before grabbing his jacket and walked out after Anwen and shut the door.

"This isn't what you are used to." Sam commented, walking beside Anwen, her brown eyes were staring at Walmart with surprise.

"That the store is big as a small village? No, I am not." Anwen admitted, walking to big stands that were filled with fruits and vegetables.

"I hope you like to eat something other than fast food and peanut butter and jelly." Anwen commented as she picked out some lemons and apples.

"You don't?" Sam asked with smile.

"Well, I do but Americans like to eat that particular food in too great quantities." Anwen said.

"Most of us do. My older brother certainly does so I really don't understand how he keeps shape." Sam said.

"Exercise?" Anwen offered, already walking to pick out next groceries.

"Maybe." Sam tilted his head with smile. "Do you like beer?" Sam added.

"Sure." Anwen replied as if it was very known fact after which Sam disappeared in the row with alcoholic beverages.

When Sam managed to find her again, she was taking some home necessities with food covered for a week. When they returned to the apartment, Anwen quickly changed into some more comfortable clothing and took charge of the cooking, asking Sam to help her out with vegetables from time to time.

"So what is it that you are doing?" Sam asked, as pleasant aroma spread from the stove.

"Sheppard's pie. The way mother taught me." Anwen smiled and noticed sad sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh, did I hit a sore spot?" Anwen asked apologetically.

"Yeah, but don't beat yourself about it, there was no way you could have known." Sam waved it off. "So how come your mom let you study here?" Sam asked, sitting down, watching her work.

"Oh, I simply wanted some change in my life, that's all. Wasn't too hard to get mom's approval." Anwen replied cheerfully.

"So what do you think about the states so far?" Sam asked, chin propped on the hand.

"Loud, big and slightly too busy for my taste. But I think I can get used to it." Anwen replied, putting two plates on the table before she served the sheppard's pie.

"Oh, my god, you call this beer?" Anwen cried out fifteen minutes later once she took a sip of the beer.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked perplexed.

"It's…water. You call this a beer? I would have to drink at least four six packs to get drunk properly." Anwen protested dramatically.

"I guess I'll just buy something stronger for you next time." Sam chuckled at Anwen' dramatic display.


	2. Chapter 2

After good six months, two roommates fell into a normal routine of living under the same roof. Anwen would spend some long nights helping Sam memorize long and boring definitions in exchange of Sam loosening up a bit and going out with her more often to enjoy some social life like everyone else.

Sam just arrived from a long lecture and by the eerie silence in the apartment he figured Anwen was out. It was still quite early, only eight p.m. but Sam felt tired already. Putting his backpack down by the doorway, he found a note with freshly cooked dinner on the table in which Anwen said she was out and probably would not be back by midnight.

Although they were close friends by now, Anwen was really easy to talk to but she also had this small air of mystery around her followed by these little night excursions. At first he thought she was just partying with some guy so she didn't want to intrude on him but he once saw her when she came back to their apartment, dressed in her usual clothing but he also noticed a hunting knife sheathed on her belt. At first he thought he was just seeing things but he noticed it once again the other night.

Hearing the sound of a laptop still working in her bedroom which door were wide open, he strode in and went to turn it off when he noticed a news article pulled up. It spoke about strange accidents in a house few miles west from Stanford. Now, to anyone else, the article would seem bizarre but to Sam it meant poltergeist. This also meant that Anwen was a hunter, very way of life he was trying to get away from. Figuring she would bone tired after she got back, Sam decided to talk to her in the morning.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of door closing and looking at the clock on the nightstand, it said 2.17 a.m. He sat up in the bed and leaned sidewise slightly, to see through ajar open door Anwen taking off her shoes to lessen the noise. She looked tired and royally pissed off. Then again, poltergeist had that effect on people. When he woke up in the morning, he found Anwen already up and about in the kitchen, smell of pancakes drawing him out of bed.

"Morning." He greeted as he walked barefoot across the room to the table.

"Morning. Dinner was good last night?" Anwen asked, serving a plate of pancakes.

"Yes, it was delicious. So how was your night?" Sam asked casually and she beamed him a wide smile.

"Challenging." Anwen replied before diving off to her breakfast.

"Got rid off the poltergeist?" He asked after a bite and saw her almost choke on her food but she still had a smile on her face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Feisty sucker, that one." Anwen replied as if hunting supernatural things was casual table subject.

"You do realise you wouldn't make much sense to anyone?" Sam quirked an eyebrow and she tilted her head sidewise curiously.

"But you are not anyone, are you Sam? You taking a break from hunting or trying to get away from it?" Anwen asked with some knowing sparkle in her eyes.

"Trying to get away from it. Never crossed my mind I would end up sharing apartment with one on college though." He offered her small smile.

"I could tell by the way you looked at the dark sometimes that you have hunting skills. I just didn't bring it up because you obviously seemed like someone who doesn't want to talk about it. And…most hunters have some tragic event that introduced them in hunting supernatural beings." Anwen explained, by now abandoning her breakfast, fingers entwining as she propped her elbows on the table.

"So you decided to keep quiet?" he asked and Anwen nodded.

"My mom. She…was killed by a demon. I don't know much aside that dad came to my nursery and found her pinned on the ceiling seconds before the entire room burst into flames." Sam by now dropped the breakfast too. "I would like to find the thing that killed mom but dad…it's an obsession to him and I guess I never really fit entirely into the whole hunting thing like Dean. I just wanted…" Anwen cut him off.

"To be normal…Yeah, I heard that before." Anwen said quietly.

"How did you end up hunting things?" Sam asked curiously although still slightly sad.

"Oh, it's been family business for good eight generations now." Anwen replied cheerfully.

"Really? And you're okay with it?" Sam asked confused.

"I guess I'm okay with it because I was raised differently. Don't know, sometimes it feels thrilling while other times exhausting. It really depends from job to job…But I really came here to have some change in my life and find new 'hunting grounds'. Like you, I didn't expect to end up sharing apartment with a hunter. But I do respect your wish to get away from it and promise not to bother you with it." Anwen solemnly promised.

"Thanks…" Sam smiled. "So what else did you hunt for last six months? Not hiding broken bones are you?" he added and she chuckled.

"No. Just some poltergeists and ghosts. Oh and two exorcisms. That's about it." Anwen smiled.

~O~

Smile crawled on Sam's face as he felt light weight pressing into the bed beside him, letting him know Anwen was back. It's been two years since they met and about eight months since they officially started being a 'thing' as Anwen would say. And whilst he was out of hunting, he wasn't stopping her from going so she went hunting once or twice a month but never too far. And her jobs were always either ghosts or poltergeists, nothing Sam would fret over.

He felt her lips kissing his brow before he heard her breathing even as he put his arms around her waist and sleep on. However, two good hours later small noise made Sam's eyes open and looking at Anwen, he could tell she was awake too.

"Stay in bed, probably drunk asshole in wrong apartment." Sam kissed her temple before leaving the bedroom.

However, when Anwen heard noise of a fight, she shot out of bed and came to small living area just in time to hear Sam say 'Uh, the phone?'

"If I had called, would you have picked up?" slightly deeper voice than Sam's asked before Anwen turned on the light.

"Sam?" she asked sleepily, not really liking the idea of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Anwen…" Sam said, slightly surprised by whole situation. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Anwen." Sam said.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" sleepy smile crawled on her face.

"Hey, love the smurfs…" Dean said with wide grin and got closer to her. "Got to tell you, you are way out of my brother's league." he added.

"Sure I am." Anwen replied.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked seriously.

"We got to talk. Alone." Dean emphasized last word.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Anwen." Sam stated firmly.

"Okay, dad went on a hunting trip. And hasn't been home for few days." Dean replied equally seriously after which Sam and Anwen exchanged glances before Anwen turned back to the bedroom.

"I have class early in the morning." was all she said before she shut the door of the bedroom.

After about ten minutes, Sam came back to the bedroom, pulled out his duffle bag and started packing some clothes.

"Going to find your dad?" Anwen muttered, half asleep.

"Yeah, Dean's really worried and dad left this mysterious message." Sam replied.

"'Kay. Just remember you have interview on Monday. Good hunting." Anwen replied before she sank back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

With Sam out of the apartment, everything was quiet and Anwen indulged herself in some shots of fine brandy whilst updating her book or hunting journal as Sam called it and checking out if there was a hunt nearby. Whilst she was shuffling around her book, she remembered reading once about similar case to the one of Sam's mother back when she was still a kid.

Taking out her laptop, she found an article she was looking for. And with little further typing, she found three more cases all around Great Britain. After suppressing a big yawn, she saw it was way past midnight so she slammed the laptop shut and went to bed. Sound of shuffle woke her up good time later and her eyes cracked up slightly.

"Sam?" she called but got no answer which was little weird so she opened her eyes wider and sat up, only to freeze for a second by seeing tall, dark figure with sickly yellow eyes.

"You!" she exclaimed angrily before she felt invisible force slam her into a wall, which would daze many but only sobered her up.

"Aliesan me fram þissa benda!" Anwen shouted and felt her body suddenly being released whilst the demon stared in abject shock.

"Bet you didn't see this coming, you hell's spawn." She spat angrily. "Ic bewrecan þé æt þes wunung!" Anwen shouted and demon disappeared but not before he set the bedroom ablaze.

With no time to do anything but call the fire-fighters, Anwen quickly grabbed her book, sling bag she never really unpacked and ran out just in time to see fire engulf the entire apartment. She gave short statement to the police in which she explained she thinks it must be some loose wiring and that no one else was with her since her boyfriend went home to sort out some family issues.

Anwen got lost in the crowd after that and was thinking of a way to get away from the campus when she saw certain Impala pulling up nearby and saw shocked and frightened Sam catapulting out of the car followed by his brother Dean who looked shocked and worried too but was able to stop Sam from marching forward before he drew attention to himself. At that point, Anwen made quick way toward them.

"Anwen!" Sam exclaimed relieved and grabbed her into tight embrace, burying his face in the base of her neck before kissing her.

He could tell she was very angry but shot her a puzzled look nevertheless as she untangled herself from his arms and strode right past, getting in the back seat of Impala.

"You okay? What happened?" Sam asked the moment brother were back in the car.

"You found your father?" Anwen countered calmly, but Sam knew she was shaken up because she switched back to British accent that clearly surprised Dean.

"No." Dean replied.

"Then I am tagging along." Anwen stated firmly, not leaving place for debate.

"Hang on a minute, Anwen…What happened to the apartment?" Sam asked again.

"That…is a compliment from your friend yellow-eyes. Bastard walked straight across the salt-line." Anwen muttered, both brothers staring at her.

"You know about the…?" Dean left the question hanging as he earned a glare from her.

"Demon that killed my mom? What? How?" Sam was so confused but relieved as well that Anwen didn't get killed like his mother.

"Yeah. I woke up because I heard some footsteps and I thought it was you. But after you didn't respond to me calling you, I sat up and found him at the doorway. Next thing I know, he is slamming me against the wall." Anwen explained angrily.

"No offence, Anwen but that SOB is pretty powerful. How did you manage to get away?" Dean asked curiously whilst his respect for Sam's girlfriend went higher and higher.

"My family has been in hunting business for eight generations now. I came here to the states to get some new perspective and find some new hunting grounds. I didn't expect to end up sharing an apartment with another hunter. Or at least, someone who knows more about supernatural than most people. I respected Sam's wish of not wanting to be involved and quite frankly, I only went hunting once or twice a month and not far from the college. So when you turned up two days ago, I took the free time without Sam to update my hunting book and was doing some research on yellow-eyes out of curiosity when that thing attacked me. But I guess he didn't expect me to fight him back." Anwen stated quite proudly.

"What exactly did you do to it?" Sam asked.

"I banished it with a spell in Old English. It's a complicated language but very effective one." Anwen replied.

"Okay, we should be off." Dean said and started the engine.

"Do you mind stopping by some clothing shop along the way?" Anwen asked and motioned to the quite revealing outfit she was wearing.

"Not at all." Dean smirked and tuned up the music.

"Dean, I think Anwen would like to get some rest." Sam said as he turned down the volume and nodded towards Anwen in the back seat who was already fast asleep.

"Sorry, dude." Dean apologized and turned off the music as Impala hit the road once again.

* * *

Translations: Aliesan me fram þissa benda - Release me from these chains

Ic bewrecan þé æt þes wunung - I banish thee from this dwelling


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers and I hope you like new chapter. Oh, and DLilith21, I just got bit rusty with writing SPN fic, it was my mistake of putting too much information at once. I promise it won't happen again and chapter will get longer, this is all I could write before catching my flight. R&R people! :)

* * *

Anwen bought the cheapest and most comfortable looking clothing she found in the shop whilst Dean and Sam went off to book them two motel rooms. Not that she looked bad but she felt slightly awkward wearing some of Dean's spare clothing and wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

"So you guys are really serious?" Dean asked teasingly, putting his signature down on the sign in sheet.

"Yes Dean, we're serious. And even if we weren't she would still come with us because the thing that killed mom, tried to kill her too. She was damn lucky she's a hunter with thick education behind her otherwise…" Sam stopped himself, not even wanting to think what it would be like if he lost Anwen same way they lost their mother.

Dean's teasing smile fell off after he saw he little brother involuntary shiver at the thought of losing Anwen. That alone was bigger proof than any words that Sam truly loved her and would probably go nuts and obsessive like dad if something supernatural killed her despite the fact it was the risk she was taking every time she went hunting on her own.

"I hope she doesn't take long." Dean commented, putting his duffel bag on his bed.

"Dude, she didn't go for shopping spree; she went to buy few sets of clothes. She'll probably take more time on finding something strong to drink." Sam stated, tapping his knee slightly impatiently whilst sitting.

The idea of Anwen wandering outside alone despite the fact it was morning already did not sit well with him; in fact his stomach was doing violent flip-flops by now.

"Relax man; the store is ten minutes away from here. By foot." Dean emphasized.

"First dad disappears then yellow-eyes tries to kill Anwen. Do you think dad is getting close to it?" Sam asked, obviously worried for both Anwen and their father although he wouldn't admit he was worried for the latter, seeing they didn't part on best terms two years back.

"I don't know but seeing what happened in last few days, I'd put my money on yes." Dean admitted.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw Anwen's name on the screen.

"Hey, you done shopping?" Sam asked with smile on his face.

"Hang on…" Sam said and looked at Dean. "Anwen wants to know what you want for breakfast." he told his brother.

"Some pie." Dean replied on automatic.

"Don't you eat anything else for breakfast?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes at his brother's eating habits.

"Dude, don't go all healthy eating on me ok. Your girlfriend asked what I want, I want apple pie. And some caffeine too." Dean said, taking out his gun to clean it.

It was normal thing, for a hunter to clean his weapons. However, Sam knew his older brother and him cleaning a gun he cleaned two nights ago told Sam that Dean was still really stressed and really worried about dad.

"Dean wants some apple pie and coffee. I can go with coffee too." Sam spoke to Anwen. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Bye." he hung up and saw Dean smirking at him.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You let her pick your meal? It was nice knowing you dude." Dean chuckled.

"It's called compromise Dean. That's how relationships work." Sam said, shaking his head a bit.

"Whatever dude." Dean shrugged, grabbed the remote and started sifting through channels to find something to entertain his worried mind.

"Is that a flower in your cup?" Dean asked whilst taking his pie from Anwen's hand.

"It's tea, Dean." Anwen smiled and sat down at the small table in his room they were all in right now, eating breakfast.

"Of all the women on college, you go for a Brit?" Dean shook his head with mock drama.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"What a lovely set of compliments…I didn't know you had it in you Sam." Anwen commented, shooting both brothers amused look.

"My brother tends to have that effect on me." Sam shrugged and Dean tossed crumpled paper napkin at his head.

"I'm freakin' awesome." Dean muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure ladies adore when you talk with your mouth full." Anwen scoffed lightly.

"Not really but they do adore me." Dean said with smug smirk.

"Wow, talking about big egos. Is it your looks or your personality or all together?" Anwen teased.

"All together…and I still claim you are way out of my brother's league." Dean insisted teasingly and saw Sam roll his eyes annoyed.

"In your opinion maybe…I on the other hand prefer slightly more down to Earth guys. Like Sam." Anwen said and beamed a gentle smile to Sam which he returned.

"Okay, enough with the cuteness I just ate my pie. You said you were doing research on yellow-eyes." Dean interceded and went down to business.

"Yeah…about that…" Anwen switched to her hunter mode, taking out her hunting book that was additionally stuffed with some newly printed articles about similar cases and sat down next to Sam, sharing what little of new information she had with two brothers; completely unaware just how twisted things would go from here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will stop babbling hundred miles per hours Teresa?" Anwen was tired, pissed off because she had slash on her left side and apparently her mother called Teresa, who was livid because Anwen failed to notify her the very second the apartment burnt to crisp.

Sam looked at his girlfriend with sympathetic expression, the way she pinched the bridge of her nose told him she was getting more and more irritated by the second and would probably get a headache by the time she is done talking; she usually did when she had phone arguments with someone, especially with Teresa who acted like appointed guardian whilst Anwen was here in the states.

"Dude she looks like she's ready to rip someone a new one." Dean comments as he gets inside the Impala again, handing his brother coffee and put their lunch on the backseat; keeping his eyes on Anwen who was pacing outside on the gas station, heatedly arguing with someone.

"It's always like this when she argues with Teresa. She's her mother friend and also a hunter. Let's just say she is pissed because Anwen didn't call her about yellow-eyes attacking her two weeks ago." Sam shrugs a bit and starts searching the glove compartment.

"The hell are you looking for dude?" Dean asked, taking a bite of his Snickers bar.

"Aspirin or something else for headache." Sam replied.

"You seem fine to me." Dean stated and Sam sighed.

"For Anwen you jerk. Or would you want her being bitchy while we drive? Because it's a long drive to Pennsylvania." Sam pointed out with smug smile when he saw his brother's quite priceless expression.

"I think I saw drug store five minutes from here. I'll get some aspirin and you make sure she doesn't start hacking people." Dean said, pointing to Anwen who was making psycho hand gestures by now; making Sam laugh.

Sam leaned back into the seat and looked at Anwen once again. Few moments later she hung up and took in a deep breath and started counting to five. Sam saw this by the way she flexed her fingers into a fist and knew she was doing her best not to start punching people passing by her. Eyes flashing with anger, she stormed back to Impala and almost like a child pouted as she climbed in the back seat and sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Sam asked with small smile and she shot him a death glare.

"You know, I love Teresa the same way I love my mother but two of them sometimes make me so angry that I want to scream for hours." Anwen huffed and her eyes slammed shut for a second.

"I know the feeling. Headache?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. Is there any aspiring around here?" Anwen asked.

"Dean went to get some and then we'll hit the road." Sam explained.

"So why are we going to Pennsylvania?" she grabbed a pastrami sandwich Dean left for her.

"This guy named Jerry called Dean and asked us to come. Apparently Dean did some work for him two years ago." Sam shrugged; he was actually getting slightly frustrated himself because instead of looking for dad only, they were hunting for everything and anything between here and there.

"We'll find your dad Sam. It just seems to me like he's a man who doesn't want to be found right now." Anwen pointed out.

"Maybe." Sam muttered and fell silent, subtly ending the conversation.

"Did I miss anything?" Dean asked with a smirk when both of them jumped a bit, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Not really, I just asked why we are going to Pennsylvania. Now, Aspirin. Give me." Anwen demanded with outstretched hand toward him.

"You're a real spitfire when you're cranky." Dean remarked albeit regretting it when she gave him a death glare.

"Can I turn the music on or are you gonna gank me for that too?" Dean muttered his question after Anwen drank the aspirin.

"Sure, just stay clear from Black Sabbath. I had enough of those guys for a while." Anwen rolled her eyes and leaned back into the seat.

It's not that she disliked the band but Dean has been playing it for two days straight and she was getting fed up with it. Sam chuckled at her remark whilst Dean merely rolled his eyes with some level of annoyance and changed the tapes, rock music filling the Impala again as they hit the road for Pennsylvania.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what did your friend Jerry say?" Anwen asked the moment Dean and Sam appeared in the diner, Dean smiling at the sight of still simmering food at the table.

"That his friend's plane went down for no obvious reason. Officials are keeping it hush-hush, probably because of the EVP that probably scared them dead." Dean replied, digging in his lunch.

"You got the cockpit voice recording?" She looked at Sam.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said, pulling out his laptop and passed it to her.

"You're not gonna eat?" Dean asked puzzled when Anwen pulled headphones out of her bag and plugged in the laptop.

"I already ate, you guys took too long and I was hungry." Anwen shrugged, put the clip-on headphones on her ears and started typing.

"Is it just me or is your girlfriend eating more than usual lately?" Dean asked his brother, putting a fry in his mouth whilst Sam merely shrugged, taking a bite of his veggie burger.

"Anwen likes to eat Dean, I'm pretty sure you caught on that by now." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when she annexed my entire lunch. All I'm saying that she is eating almost double portions lately." Dean pointed out, shaking his head at the memory of Anwen eating his entire lunch, including his pie.

"I'm not pregnant Dean." Anwen decided to cut in. "Some women like to solve their stress issues shopping for shoes and clothes, some like spending days at spa, some even try drinking. I eat." she added, eyes narrowed at the laptop screen.

"Why don't you figure out how we're gonna get in that warehouse." Sam suggested, shaking his head with a smile.

"I got that covered." Dean smugly smirked and pulled out two fake IDs from his pocket.

"Homeland Security?" Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "That's pretty illegal, even for us." he added and Dean shrugged.

"Try posing yourself as MI5 and you'll see what pretty illegal means." Anwen whispered with smile on her face when brothers gave her surprised look.

"You didn't?" Sam chocked out.

"Uh-huh…Boy, are those gentlemen meticulous at background checks." Anwen shook her head.

"Well, Miss Moneypenny, anything from that EVP?" Dean smirked and shot Sam a glare when his brother nudged him not so gently in the ribs.

"Listen." she said, pulling out the headphone plug and clicked play on the file.

"No survivors!" a rather creepy, scratchy voice said.

No matter how many times she listened to EVPs this was on her top five list of creepy voices.

"No survivors?" Dean arched an eyebrow at that. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Beats me." Anwen shrugged.

"Haunted flight maybe? Phantom travellers." Sam suggested.

"We won't know more until you two check out the plane wreckage." Anwen pointed out. "Though this doesn't sound like ghost to me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Well it sounded far more menacing to me. Almost demonic. I heard demons on EVP couple of times. It's always some sort of scratchy voice; more-less." she explained.

"Why would a demon bother to crash an airplane?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. That's why you two are going to that warehouse and I'm going to interview this…" Anwen looked down at her smartphone. "Max Jaffey. Guy survived the crash and checked himself in the nuthouse." she added.

"Sounds fine with me." Dean stated and ate rest of his lunch after which Sam and he left to get some suits for warehouse.

Hair pinned in elegant bun, Anwen did her best to look like Homeland Security agent as she approached the man she wanted some answers from.

"Mr. Jaffey?" she called, making his slow cane stroll come to a halt and he turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked confused and slightly timid.

"I'm agent Alicia Blake, Homeland Security." She flashed him her fake ID.

"I don't understand, I already talked to Homeland Security." He shook his head.

"Yeah, there has been some new developments and unfortunately my colleagues are still quite new at this job so if you could answer couple of questions and I'll be out of your hair." Anwen said, pretending of being a federal agent wasn't as hard as some people would think.

"Okay…I guess." Mac murmured, still confused.

"While you were on the plane, did you notice anything unusual? Something or someone out of place?" Anwen asked softly, keeping in mind that man checked himself in because of trauma he's been through and had no desire to deepen it.

"I was just seeing things." Max shrugged, whatever he saw scared him good.

"Even if you were, I would still like to know what you thought you saw." She coached gently.

"I saw the man that was sitting in front of me with these eyes…black eyes. And he uh…" Max struggled with words.

"He what Max?" Anwen asked.

"He opened the emergency exit." Max finally said. "But that's not possible, right? There's like two tons of pressure on that door. I looked it up, it just can't be." Max was starting to get upset again.

"You're right, it can't. Just calm down and try to relax." Anwen said and got up from the chair. "Thank you for your time." she added and with light, casual steps left the hospital garden.

"You guys found anything?" Anwen asked two brothers that just returned from Jerry's office after escaping the NTSB evidence warehouse with trickle of evidence.

"The door handle was covered with sulphur." Sam reported.

"Definitely demon." Dean piped in.

"Well, it certainly confirms what Max Jaffey told me. He said he thought he saw one of the passengers opening the emergency exit. And guess what? He had black eyes." Anwen said, taking off her blazer. "This is way beyond normal possession. I've never heard demon possessing someone to take down the entire aeroplane before." she added.

"I would have taken you for lot of things Dean, aviophobic though isn't one of them." Anwen could not help but to tease Dean who looked like there was no tomorrow for him.

"This ain't funny at all, damn it." Dean muttered snappily.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really am but with all that untouchable-badass hunter attitude of yours, you being scared of flying is quite amusing to me." Anwen said with apologetic smile.

"You're telling me you've never been scared of flying?" Dean demanded.

"Dude, I've been flying since I was three. So no…Flying doesn't scare me." she replied.

"How about we focus on finding this demon and send him back to hell instead of Dean's fear of flying?" Sam cut in, he didn't need Dean to get a panic attack in the middle of the flight.

"Okay mister-down-to-business, keep your shirt on. How about you snap your brother out of chanting Metallica and I'll go scan the plane?" Anwen offered, still chuckling under her breath as they switched places and she went off with EMF reader in her hand.

Even though plane was shaking wildly, the look on Dean's face was priceless as they all held to something whilst Sam was finishing the exorcism. She had to shut her eyes for a second at the brightness of electrical charge after which plane levelled out which was greeted by loud group sigh and slight cheer of happiness.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"The demon…It knew about mom and that Anwen was almost killed." Sam stated worryingly.

"They have the ability to read minds, Sam. And they lie. Okay?" Anwen piped in, she too was bit surprised by demon's statement but she could tell Sam took it far more seriously than she did.

"Yeah." Sam murmured and took a hold of her hand as if she would disappear if he didn't.

Dean would probably tease him about it later but right now decided not to say anything and led the way to Impala, his heart still skipping now and then from near death experience.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry spoke and shook their hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." he added and started walking away.

"We'll see you around Jerry." Sam smiled slightly.

"You know Jerry." Dean called and Jerry stopped.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean asked, finally remembering to ask.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry replied casually.

"What?" Sam asked, trying his best to cover his shock.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked at almost same time.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys." Jerry explained and left.

"The hell did your dad get into?" Anwen asked.

"It doesn't make sense, I called his number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam commented as Dean dialled their father's cell phone number.

It rang only once and then John's voice message was played, saying that he can't be reached but if anyone needs help to call his son Dean and recited Dean's number after which it went silent. Seeing her boyfriend silently fume and get into the Impala, Anwen sighed, shared a look with Dean and climbed into back seat of Impala silent, not wishing to prod at the current extent of Sam's anger. This will be one long search.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow so I decided to put my new chapter today. R&R :)

* * *

Teresa Jane Ellison was woman in her fifties but inside often felt much younger than many young people she knew. She was a woman of average height and build but she was known as one of the toughest women in town of Newark Valley in the state of New York. With the population of barely four thousand, everyone knew everyone. Almost anyway.

Lot of hunters that had families and did not want to move all the time lived here; supporting each other. Some of their family members even had normal, steady jobs and had nothing to do with hunting supernatural. Local authorities and doctors at hospitals were vaguely aware of what hunting for them really meant and tended to look the other way when law breaking was in question.

Her husband and son had no problem packing and leaving the town for few days, sometimes even a month. Teresa was more used to hunting that was closer to home and besides…she had a small bookstore to run. While there were all kinds of books available, the widest array of books was about supernatural and hunters frequently came here, looking for information.

So imagine her surprise when Anwen came through the front door month ago. She was about to close it for lunch break when Anwen appeared, duffel bag slung over her shoulder, hair in slight disarray and eyes still red from what looked like crying.

All Teresa caught up in short answers was that Anwen had a huge fight with Sam, something about him calling himself a freak with visions, being somehow being responsible for his mother's death and Anwen's failed attempt at getting him to calm down that resulted in Anwen taking her stuff and going on the first bus that got her to Newark Valley.

From behind the counter, Teresa watched Anwen stacking up new books on the shelves. It was obvious that she missed her boyfriend like crazy but had that damn pride was getting in the way. Anwen said they were taking a break from each other.

'Break my ass.' Teresa thought to herself, shaking her head and looked down again at the list of books that were delivered this morning.

On automatic, her hand flew to the receiver when the phone rang. Without even looking, she pressed it against her ear.

"Night Candle bookstore. How can I help you?" Teresa answered it on automatic as well.

"Uh, hi. This is Sam Winchester. Is Anwen there? She's not answering her cell phone." he sounded very cautious and shy, as if Teresa would reach through the receiver and kill him.

"Sure thing, hun. Just a second." Teresa replied with her southern accent and looked up where Anwen was standing.

"Annie, hun. Phone for you." Teresa called and Anwen looked at her slightly confused.

"Who is it?" She asked, wiping her dusty hands on her jeans as she walked over.

"Your knight in shining armour. And don't even thinking about not taking it, I'm fed up with your miserable face. You scare the customers." Teresa said without skipping a beat and gave Anwen a pointed look before walking off to give her some privacy.

Anwen took in a deep, calming breath before picking up the receiver.

"Sam." She tried to sound as neutral as possible but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't long to hear his voice; she missed him terribly.

"Anwen…I'm so…so sorry for snapping at you, I wasn't thinking." Sam all but begged her forgiveness over the phone and she assumed if she were there, he would be giving her that puppy look that made her comply with anything he said.

"Damn straight you weren't." Anwen muttered slightly annoyed.

"Please…I need you to come back. I miss you." He pleaded and she sighed she could tell very well that it was more than just her coming back.

"What's wrong Sam? Did something happen to Dean?" She let worry in her tone, every time she remembered Dean's close call in Nebraska, she involuntarily shivered.

"Nothing happened, I promise we're both fine. I just miss you." Sam said.

"Where are you?" Anwen finally asked after few moments of silence.

"Uh…Black River Falls, at local gas station. We're going to Chicago." Sam replied.

"Job?"

"Most likely, yeah."

"Well, you'll be there before me. I'll hit the road and be there in twelve." Anwen stated after looking at her wrist watch.

"Okay…I love you Anwen." Sam murmured, happily and gently.

"I love you too Sam. I'll see you soon." Anwen smiled and hung up.

She just stood there, leaned against the counter and grinning like a maniac. That is until Teresa came back in with amused look on her face.

"Well, lover boy definitely knows how to put a smile on your face." Teresa commented and Anwen blushed a bit.

"So when are you getting your lazy ass on the road again?" Teresa asked.

It's not that she didn't mind having her around, after all she was Anwen's godmother but seeing her miserable face everyday like the end of the world is round the corner was too much.

"As soon as I pack, which isn't much." Anwen replied.

"Good. Why don't you go back to the house and get those stuff and I'll have Riley drive your car there." Teresa proposed, happy to see cheerful Anwen again.

"I can get it myself." Anwen stated.

"It wasn't a question hun." Teresa gave her that look that said 'If you dare to contradict me, I'll whack your ass to Sunday'.

"Okay…I'm going." Anwen huffed, holding her hands in surrender before leaving the bookstore.

"Oh, young people these days…No manners whatsoever." Teresa smirked, going back to her work.

If anything, Anwen only added few new shirts in the duffel bag. She barely touched it when she came to Newark Valley so it didn't take her long to pack. All she had to do was to put her hunting book back in it along with her hunting knife. With one last look at messy yet still organized home, she walked out to be greeted by the sight of Riley Walden, town's popular mechanic or hunter's mechanic depending on who refers you to him, and metallic black 1998 Grand Cherokee in tip-top condition.

"Jane said you're leaving and that the car better be ready to go." Riley joked, patting Anwen's shoulder as she passed him and tossed the duffel bag into back seat.

"You know Teresa, always bossy." Anwen smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how the hell did Brandon manage to live with her all these years." Riley chuckled and handed the young hunter keys of her car.

He was a man in his sixties and only recently stopped hunting, paying more attention to his family and cars; becoming more of a man you call if you need help for hunting something supernatural.

"Now, down to business darlin'. This finely tuned piece of metal has two hidden compartments for your 'job equipment'. One is of course in the trunk and second one, for blades of all kinds is right here." Riley bent down and drew out thin metal drawer he placed in the floor beneath passenger's seat.

"Nice." Anwen said appreciatively.

"Sure as hell it's nice, it took me two weeks to tune it up properly." Riley gave her mock stern glare and she chuckled.

"Well, thank you very much Riley. I'm sure it drive nicely." she said.

"You're welcome. Now…as much as I know you like to tinker on and you're good at it, if you have trouble with it, bring it here." Riley instructed.

"Because you don't want some lowly mechanic touching your work." Anwen added the unsaid.

"Damn straight." Riley confirmed.

"I guess I'll be on my way now. Thanks again, Riley." Anwen said, walking around to climb behind the wheel.

"No problem darlin'. And if that boyfriend of yours does something stupid again that makes you run here, I'll pick up my gun and go after him myself. Feel free to tell him that." Riley instructed with friendly smile.

"I sure will." she smiled back, started the engine and drove off to Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes were peeled on the road before her and her mind was…well it was taking some free time as 'Maneater' filled the car. It was close to noon and Anwen was only few minutes away from Danny's Inn where boys were staying. Sam called her an hour ago and told her where they were and what exactly they were dealing with here.

Daevas or shadow demons. Anwen knew she heard that before but she wasn't perfect and there were days when she simply could not listen to her parents mull over different types of demons. As her father told her once, daevas were other demons' lapdogs and were used in almost same manner as hellhounds only it was bit trickier because they did require dark not to mention ridiculously complicated rituals for control.

Her cell phone made another short beep indicating a text message, sending Anwen's hand automatically to pick it up. Stealing a quick glance at the screen, she smiled at the apologetic note from Sam who asked if she could bring some lunch with her because Dean was apparently at his wits end with Sam's sad puppy attitude and needed some pie.

Spotting a diner just few yards from where she was waiting on the traffic light, Anwen waited for the green light and drove over, pulling up at small but slightly crowded parking lot and took her wallet with her. Honestly, sometimes she could not believe at the quantity of food two brothers were able to store in their stomachs without gaining any weight at all.

Though she liked to eat as well, one thing she could definitely do better than both brothers and much to Dean's annoyance and chagrin was the fact she could hold her liquor longer than them. As she walked through the entrance, she remembered the night from four months ago when Dean challenged her to a small drinking contest to see who will get smashed first. It turned out to be him because…let's face it; Anwen did have Irish maternal grandparents. You don't go against that.

"How can I help you, honey?" red haired lady in her thirties behind the counter asked, pouring another customer fresh coffee.

"I'll take two cheeseburgers, two veggie burgers, two large fries, country fried chicken, one chocolate bourbon chocolate pie and one lemon-cherry pie." Anwen recited slowly and woman looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"You feeding an army sweetheart?" lady asked whilst giving the order to the chef.

"No, just my boyfriend who is a giant even for my height and his brother who has never-ending hole instead of his stomach." Anwen shrugged with small smile and leaned against the bar, patiently waiting for the food.

When she finally got it, she paid the bill and made hurried exit to get the food to the boys whilst it was still warm and the motel was maybe five minutes away. Her nose scrunched a bit when she saw the dump they were staying at this time. Being trained as a hunter, she wasn't finicky or anything because her father, whilst he was still alive, always drilled into her head that being hunter means low profile which in turn meant no five star hotels and other crap.

She knew Dean found this motel because for some reason he always managed to find the worse dump in the town. Perhaps he had a sensor for it, she didn't know but where Dean went, Sam went. This meant Anwen went as well. Shooting a quick, innocent smile to the receptionist, she made her way up to the room 37D.

The hushed voices she heard from the inside told her that they were most likely discussing job at hand. She knocked on the door twice and heard shuffle of feet on the inside and could guess that Sam was going for the door, man for a giant his footsteps were impressively quiet.

Door swung open and she bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the puppy expression Sam got the moment his eyes connected with hers. Before she even said simple 'Hello', his hands cupped her face and he kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

"Dude, you can kiss and grovel for total forgiveness later. I'm hungry." Dean mock complained as he came up close behind him, making Anwen laugh into the kiss and break it off.

"I am all warm and tingly on the inside at your expression of love, Dean." Anwen chuckled and passed him two bags with their lunch, pushing Sam inside and shut the door with her foot.

"Yeah, yeah…Joke aside; I am really glad you came back because his moping was really getting on my nerves." Dean stated and grinned when he realized that his lunch was still very warm.

Anwen shrugged and narrowed her eyes at Sam whose smile dropped instantly. Dean looked up from his cheeseburger and the way Anwen was looking at Sam, he felt like he was in principal's office after decking two schmucks in high school. The look was bone chilling.

"If you ever blab out stupidities again and then snap at me when I try to correct you, I will wipe the floor with you and you won't see me for a very, very long time. Understood?" Anwen asked with pointed finger and both Sam and Dean swallowed hard at her very low intoned threat.

"Perfectly." Sam managed to mumble.

"Good." Anwen murmured and then looked at Dean again. "So what have you got so far?" she asked.

"You remember Meg?" Sam asked with his best puppy eyes because that particular episode only served as fuel for their fight from a month ago.

"That blonde chick you met when you had that hissy fit about your father?" Anwen's eyes were still slightly narrow as she watched her boyfriend reach for the lunch and handed her lunch she bought for herself.

"Um, yeah…Turns out she does more than just travel around the country." Sam said.

"And there's more. All the victims she killed via daevas are from Lawrence, Kansas." Dean added seriously and saw her stiffen to total attention.

"She could be tied to the demon then." Anwen muttered quietly. "Which reminds me…" she added as she placed her lunch on small nightstand and went over to her bag, fishing out her hunting book.

"I made little progress whilst I was at aunt Teresa's." She spoke and flipped through pages of her book. "Yellow-eyes sports himself a name of Azazel. There's all kinds of meanings for his name but from what I could read between lines, he's one tough SOB with high rank. How high I don't know, but he is quite a name downstairs and is most commonly associated with chaos and mischief."

"Did you find any reason why he would go after our mom?" Sam asked.

"No, I can't find anything on that." Anwen shook her head sadly.

"Well at least we know his name. We can ask Meg more after we nail her sorry, back magic ass tonight." Dean stated.

"We're staking out the warehouse?" Anwen asked and both brothers nodded.

"Sam and I will steak out the warehouse and you'll be guarding on the outside. We also called dad although I'm not sure that he'll come." Dean replied and gave Anwen the look that said 'Don't argue with me' when she opened her mouth to protest the assignment.

Truth is, if there was a possibility that Meg was meeting with Azazel, Dean wanted Anwen out of line of fire because he didn't really believe that luck would serve her again and as well as it did seven months ago. And he wasn't sure if Sam could take that kind of loss.

Letting out an indignant huff, Anwen paid attention to her lunch again before grabbing her own guns to clean. It was something she shared with Dean, when she was getting ready for fight.

The screams of pain and general sound of commotion were enough to spur Anwen out of the car. She hasn't seen anyone go anywhere near warehouse and the usual signs of demonic approach, like flickering of lights and radio cracking were not present so what the hell was the problem. The odds were two against one. Unless Meg summoned the daevas.

Taking everything she needed with her, Anwen stealthily crept into warehouse and heard arguing voices from top level. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing heels because that would be a dead give-away in situation like this.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg asked smugly as she leaned in from where she was sitting. "This trap isn't for you."

Right about now, Anwen was very...very grateful for the little charm that was hanging around the neck. It prevented demons from sensing the wearer when they're close by and she made a mental note to pick up the phone and thank her mother for it.

Because that's what Meg really was. A demon and not just some low level witch looking to cause some mischief. How Sam missed it, Anwen didn't know but knew better than to ask.

"Dad. It's a trap for dad." Sam rasped out, still bit hazy from the blow to the head.

As Anwen made her way around to get to the altar undetected, her blood boiled at the sight of injuries both Sam and Dean were sporting thanks to Meg. It only motivated her further to trash that altar and let daevas have their way with her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if dad was in town, which he is not, He wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that." Meg walked over, sat down and straddled Dean.

"But you see he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean asked smugly.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment." She leaned even closer into Deans' face.

"I happen to know he is in town, and he'll come and try to save you. And then the daevas will kill everybody...Nice and slow... and messy." She stated, apparently satisfied with the fact that Dean's confident smirk buckled.

"Well, I've got news for you."

"It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him." Dean said confidently.

"Oh, the daevas are in the room here. They're invisible. Their shadow is just the part that you can see." Meg smugly stated.

"I have news for you too." Three heads snapped in surprise to the side to see Anwen standing in front of the altar with her usual, confident smirk plastered on her face.

"Daevas also don't like being bossed around." she added and overturned the altar, breaking the control Meg had over daevas.

Three hunters watched as creepy, manlike shadows appeared and secured Meg a quick but in Anwen's opinion slam dunk through the window. Snapping out of her trail of thoughts, Anwen walked over and helped the boys up, inspecting their cuts with frown.

"What in the world would you do without me?" She finally asked with soft smile.

"I don't know." Dean muttered and looked down to see Meg lying on the ground with small pool of blood beneath her head.

"Let's go, those wounds need cleaning." Anwen pointed out and slowly they made their way out of the warehouse to their cars that took them back to the motel.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know, mean of me to leave the meeting with dear old dad for the next chapter. R&R people! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked his brother who carried bag full of weapons back to the room.

"I said it before and I'll say it again…Better safe then sorry." Sam replied and tucked a loose strand behind Anwen's ear.

Turning the key in the lock, door swung open and before Dean made another step further, he noticed a dark figure standing by the window.

"Hey!" Dean called and both Sam and Anwen automatically reached for weapons.

The tall figure stepped out of the shadow only to reveal itself to be none other than John Winchester. The beard and worn but at the sight of his boys happy look on his face really made him older than he was. And was Anwen imagining things or were his eyes glassy?

Glassy or not, the raw emotion on Dean's part was not missed the moment word 'dad' slipped from his lips. She knew that Dean missed his father very much even though he wouldn't admit it. She saw Sam's shoulders sag a bit as he watched his brother and father embrace so she placed her hand on the small of his back and gave him light push forward.

Taking a hint and fact his father turned to face him after Dean snuck a glance at him, Sam could feel is heart thudding as he and dad exchanged first words face to face after not talking to each other for over four years.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean stated apologetically, probably slightly guilty for matching right into the trap.

"It's all right. I thought it might have been." John replied calmly, as if he was anticipating that.

"Were you there?" Dean asked curious.

"I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive." John admitted. "She was the bad guy, right?" he added.

"Yes, sir." Dean and Sam replied unanimously.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." John stated Anwen could pick up his weariness in the way he spoke; someone was way overdue for some vacation time.

"The demon has?" Dean asked slightly surprised.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it." John stated firmly, just like any man-on-a-mission type of guy would say.

"That's going to be a tough one." Anwen murmured, finally deciding it was time the Winchester patriarch notice her as well and three heads snapped around her way as she was still standing in front of the door.

"Anwen, right?" John asked with shadow of a smile on his face, it was hard to notice it beneath that beard.

"Yes." Anwen replied shortly and walked over when Sam held out his hand to her.

"Anwen, this is our father John. Dad, this is my girlfriend Anwen Ryan." Sam introduced them, slightly smirking when he saw tiniest of grimaces on his dad's face when Anwen shook his hand because girl had one hell of a grip when she wanted to.

She was about to say something when she felt like tons of bricks slammed into her back and sent her flying over the room, using her arms to soften the inevitable blow to the head. Opening her eyes, the rest of the room was blurry image although she could hear John's painful screams.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons so let's light them up!" Sam shouted and set off a flare, filling the entire room with blinding light and smoke.

Being closest to the door since she was flung into that wall, Anwen managed to find her way to the doorknob even though she was still hazy and flung it open, coughing as she stumbled into the hallway with three Winchesters close behind. With a stumble in their steps, they dragged themselves to their cars when Dean announced that John can't come with them.

Of course that elicited blow up from Sam who insisted that they all hunt the demon together but Dean rebuked him by stating they almost got John killed in there and that Meg was right, two of them are their father's weak spots and it won't get the job done. Anwen knew that for right now, Dean was right but it broke her heart to see Sam's eyes flash anger and pain because they spent whole year trying to find him and now when they did, they discover that spending time together would get them all killed.

Reluctantly, Sam agreed and shot Anwen pained look before he got into the Impala with Dean and they all pulled off after John was already gone. Anwen blinked couple of time, realizing that her vision was still slightly blurry and that she was in no shape to drive. She pulled over and saw the Impala suddenly stopped few yards ahead.

"Anwen!" Sam called when he noticed her head swaying slightly behind the wheel.

"I think I have a concussion." Anwen replied when he opened the car door.

"I saw hospital two minutes back." Dean muttered.

"Come on, let me drive." Sam said, gently helping Anwen in the back seat behind the driver and followed Dean back to the hospital.

Seeing Dean had far more convincing cut for mugging story, he escorted Anwen in the ER and with his small, trademark smile explained the nurse what happened and waited for the doctor to check Anwen.

"Mr. Massey?" Dean looked sidewise to see older doctor with chart stuck under his arms looking at him.

"How is Claire?" Dean asked, though necessary he never really liked the whole false identity thing.

"Your girlfriend suffered grade two concussion. Since she has not shown any major concerning symptoms, I suggest you take her home, give her some aspirin and let her sleep it off. If she gets any worse bring her back but I honestly think she will be fine because CT came back negative for any bleeding." the doctor explained.

"Got it. Aspirin and sleeping." Dean nodded. "Where is she?" he added.

"I'm here." Anwen said, still slightly dizzy so Dean snaked an arm around his waist and smiled to the doctor although on the inside he was on how many levels was this wrong, seeing she was his brother's girlfriend.

"Let's get you home." Dean murmured and with another thanks, led Anwen out of the ER, spotting very anxious Sam waiting at the car.

The moment he spotted them, he lunged of the hood and ran over to Anwen, shooting a grateful look ro his brother.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, ignoring the burning his lacerated skin was experiencing.

"Nothing couple of aspirins and good, old fashioned sleep won't help." Anwen replied with smile and Sam looked at his brother.

"She's right man. Doc said she should take aspirin and sleep it off. Oh, and no hunt for a week." Dean confirmed before he walked back to Impala and started the engine because he knew Sam will have to drive Anwen's car.

"I found a motel where we can stay for the night." Sam informed her and his brother before they drove away from the hospital and all Sam could think of was the anger and disappointment he felt for their father leaving them behind once again and fear that something much worse could have come out of the simple concussion Anwen suffered.

They really needed to tread more carefully from now on, especially with Azazel hell bent on killing them.

* * *

AN: Short meeting I know but I think John and Anwen will have time to get to know each other. And people...leave a review. Judging by the number of alerts and favorites, I can guess you like the story but are you that lazy to type something? Some authors like to call the likes of me an attention loving person. I don't think myself as attention seeker but hey, you can't gratify anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes opening slowly, Anwen shifted in the passenger's seat a bit and realized it was late morning already. Holding in a small yawn, she looked sidewise to see Sam's eyes peeled on the road with Impala driving ahead.

"Hey, sleepy head. Did you sleep good?" Sam asked with soft smile on his lips.

"Yes, I did. How long have you been driving?" Anwen retorted.

"Don't worry, we already had a stop. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Sam assured her.

Even though it's been a month since their encounter with daevas and Anwen was just as healthy again as two brothers were, Sam was still slightly cautious around her but did his best not to overdo it because he knew it would make her snappy. Anwen shook her head with small smile and then pulled out her laptop and started typing again, to check for any new clues about their new job.

Amite City, Louisiana was one of the I-55 exits. And for the last two weeks place where three brides died from asphyxia and there were no evidence whatsoever. To three hunters, lack of evidence and fact that all three brides were from the same town, it seemed as the regular angry spirit so they decided to make a trip to Louisiana.

After booking their two queens bedroom at first motel that came into their view, they split ways in investigating the case further. Dean and Sam would of course, play federal agents in monkey suits whilst Anwen went to the library. Although she rolled her eyes with annoyance at the task division she kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to fight.

"You found anything?" Anwen asked once she sat down at the table in the diner where she met them for lunch and saw both of them frown a bit.

"Nothing aside little information that the last victim, uh…Dina Avery managed to say that she saw pale bride before she died." Dean replied.

"In other words, we'll have to dig through the records of all brides that died a violent death with asphyxia as COD and hope that there's only one or two of them." Sam concluded and noticed pensive look on Anwen's face. "What?"

"You sure she said pale bride?" Anwen asked seriously.

"Yeah…Why?" Dean asked confused.

"I think we're looking for a bride from 'The Legend of the Mistletoe Bough.'" Anwen replied and both Dean and Sam gave her inquiring looks.

"It was hugely popular back in England in 1800s as Christmas story and Thomas Bayley wrote it down as a ballad. The story itself originates I think from as 15th maybe 16th century. Anyway…it tells a story about Christmas bride who called a game of hide and seek at wedding celebration because she was tired of dancing. Her husband, parents and guests looked all over the castle for her but they couldn't find her anywhere as if she just disappeared from the face of the earth. After years someone stumbled upon old oak trunk and found skeleton in a wedding dress, poor woman accidentally locked herself inside." Anwen elaborated.

"Okay…but even if that were true, it's a middle of summer. We're still far away from Christmas." Sam pointed out.

"Do you have better explanation? Victims are all brides that suffocated from unknown reason in their bedrooms on their wedding night. Not all ghosts are time adherent." Anwen stated.

"That's true." Dean agreed and smiled as the waitress finally brought their lunch.

"Where did you even dig out that legend?" Sam asked, taking a bite.

"I sort of memorized it. Don't ask my why; I just liked it for some reason." Anwen shrugged.

"You memorized a poem about dead bride?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "You really have weird habits."

"At length an oak chest, that had long lain hid,  
Was found in the castle — they raised the lid,  
And a skeleton form lay mouldering there  
In the bridal wreath of that lady fair!" Anwen recited with smile on her face at the look of Dean and Sam's faces.

"O, sad was her fate! — in sportive jest  
She hid from her lord in the old oak chest.  
It closed with a spring! — and, dreadful doom,  
The bride lay clasped in her living tomb!" another pleasant voice cut in with clear British accent, making three hunters to look up and see blonde woman with blue eyes and soft smile on her lips standing there; making Anwen chuckle.

"Really?" Anwen asked, smiling as well with tint of mischief in her eyes.

"You mind cluing in the rest of the class?" Dean demanded whilst eyeing the woman appreciatively.

"Dean, Sam…this is my best friend Nora Evans. Nora, these are Dean and Sam Winchester." Anwen introduced them.

"Ah, that Nora. Anwen told me a lot about you." Sam said as they shook hands.

"Nothing bad I hope." Nora smiled and sat down next to Anwen after shaking hands with Dean.

The glances Nora exchanged with Dean were not missed by Anwen and she remembered just how similar Nora was to Dean when it came to sex and relationships. Nevertheless, she was really glad to see her bet friend again.

"Let me guess…The chest is from Britain." Anwen finally went back to job at hand.

"Indeed…I was investigating five deaths in Salisbury when I remembered the legend too although I was bit sceptical since it is summer but after few days of digging I discovered that an oak chest with possible skeleton in wedding dress was sold on some auction, I tracked the buyer here to Amite City." Nora explained, stealing a fry from Anwen's plate.

"People who buy chests with dead people inside. Nothing surprises me anymore." Dean shook his head.

"Do you know where the chest is?" Sam asked.

"417 East Palmetto Street, owned by Duncan Fredric Dorsey. He is 43 years old, works at local newspaper office. Divorced and no children." Nora recited.

"How about his favourite colour?" Dean joked and Nora merely lifted an eyebrow.

"How about yours?" Nora shot back, eliciting chuckled from Anwen and Sam.

"Dude, you're so history." Sam teased and Dean glared at him.

"Is he still in the office?" Anwen asked, ignoring the brothers and their bickering.

"Yes and I was thinking to grab something to eat before breaking in and burning the bones with the chest." Nora explained.

"How about we go now? We do the job, get some rest and we can go to New Orleans for some dinner." Anwen proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Nora agreed and two of them looked at Sam and Dean who were still bickering.

"Wrap it up boys, we have work to do." Anwen stated and stood up, following Nora.

"What? Now?" Dean asked incredulous.

"Yes, now. But if you two would prefer, Nora and I will deal with the bones and you two can enjoy your lunch." Anwen stated.

"Frigging spirits." Dean muttered, as Sam and he dropped few bills on the table and followed Anwen and Nora out to the cars.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is the longest period of time I have seen Dean without opening his mouth." Nora commented as they ate breakfast in a diner in Amelia, Nebraska.

"He tends to have his silent moment." Anwen agreed and both women earned a glare from Dean as he put the newspaper down.

"Why do you always pick on me? Pick on Sammy." Dean muttered and Sam looked up from the laptop, completely confused of why he was brought in the conversation.

"You're much more fun." Nora stated chirpily.

"Remind me again why we took her along." Dean looked at his younger brother who merely shrugged, not wanting to get caught in possible crossfire.

"Well, dude not a decent lead in Nebraska. What have you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10000 feet from an aeroplane and survived." Sam said.

"Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than 'Twilight Zone'. What else you got?" Dean asked.

"Uh…Manning, Colorado, a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." Sam read from the screen and Dean frowned a bit.

"Elkins…I know that name." He murmured.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam stated.

"The name sounds familiar, I'm pretty sure I heard Teresa mentioning him before. I think he was a hunter." Anwen piped in, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they thought it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of robbery." Sam read the report.

"Mm-hmm…Check it out." Dean handed John's journal to Sam and pointed to the telephone number.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked, handing the journal to Anwen and Nora to see the number.

"It is Colorado area code." Nora pointed out.

"Okay…Let's get going." Sam said and they all stood up at the same time, Anwen paid for their breakfast and they hit the road to Manning, Colorado.

"Now I know why his name sounded familiar." Anwen commented well into their drive as she read her hunting book.

Unlike Dean, Anwen had no problem letting Nora drive her car.

"Did he specialize in something?" Nora asked curiously, eyes peeled on the road and Impala in front of them.

"Uh-huh…Vampires." Anwen replied as she read small section of her book that was focused entirely on vampires, ways of hunting and killing them and few names of the hunters that specialized in that hunting area.

"That must be incredibly bold move for the vampires. To kill a hunter in his own home. They may as well paint bullseye on their backs." Nora shook her head with a frown.

"It means they are either newborns or are incredibly stupid." Anwen muttered.

By the time they arrived, the sun was already setting. Anwen fished out her cell phone and called Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked the moment he answered.

"How about we pull up on the side of the road? You can take Nora with you to take a look at Elkin's house and I'll book us in the motel and find some dinner." Anwen proposed.

She could hear Sam relaying the message to Dean and she could see Impala slowing down and pulling up with Nora doing the same thing. The blonde woman shot her a smile before she left the Jeep and climbed in the back seat of Impala.

Once they drove in the town, Impala continued to Elkins' house and Anwen drove into town, looking for a motel.

"Did Anwen find anything in her book?" Dean asked as the forest scenery dragged on and on as they drove.

"Yes…Elkins specialized in hunting vampires." Nora replied and both brothers gave her shocked, dubious looks.

"I thought there was no such thing." Dean stated.

"Dad never mentioned them." Sam added.

"They are very real but they move around in small numbers so they are hard to spot if you're not looking for them. However, in this case…It's like open invitation for any hunter to come along and kill them." Nora explained.

"Vampires…" Dean mumbled, still getting around his head that the vampires are real.

"So what really kills them?" Sam asked curiously.

"Beheading. It's the only way of killing them. Everything else is absolute nonsense. Except for bloodlust…That's very real and they get really nasty when they're hungry." Nora replied.

"There's some salt here, right beside the door." Sam stated once they broke in the house and went to look around.

"You mean protection against demon salt or 'whoops, I spilled the popcorn salt'?" Dean asked, flipping through what seemed to be Elkins' hunting journal.

"It's clearly a ring." Sam said.

"Well, he was clearly attacked by vampires judging by the way this house looks like Unless bears have developed ability to knock the door down without leaving hair or paw prints. And then there's this…" Nora spoke as she came over to Dean and showed them both a tooth.

"Fang?" Dean asked confused.

"An actual tooth. They have second row of teeth they use when they feed." Nora replied.

"Check this out." Dean called out when he noticed scratches on the floor.

"Death throes maybe?" Sam suggested.

"Or a message." Nora piped in and handed dean pencil and paper.

When Dean rubbed the pencil over the scratches, the outline clearly was a message, containing numbers and letters.

"Three letters, six digits. Location and combination of post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam deduced.

"Just the way dad does it." Dean murmured.

"I call Anwen. She's in town so it's lot faster for her to get whatever is inside and bring it here." Nora stated as she pulled out her cell phone and called her friend.

Anwen frowned the moment she took out the letter from the P.O. box. The initials 'J.W.' were too familiar for coincidence so she put it in her jacket and made her way to Elkin's house. Meanwhile, Nora was leaned in the backseat of Impala, with her eyes shut to get a nap when the knock on the Dean's side made all three hunters jump.

"Dad?" Dean asked shocked and John smiled before opening the door and climbing in the backseat.

Nora could tell the resemblance between them immediately and her eyebrow quirked when John looked at her with confusion and slight suspicion.

"Who's this?" John nodded with his head toward Nora.

"I say…Now I know where you got your lovely manners." Nora said snippily to Dean, her eyes narrowed.

"This is Nora Evans, she's Anwen' best friend." Sam cut in.

"And where's Anwen?" John asked.

"Right here." Dean stated as the Jeep appeared beside Impala and Anwen quickly made her way over, making Nora scoot over to John when Anwen climbed in.

"Do you have it?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"Do you have some sort of Bat-signal so you know where and when to come?" Anwen asked John.

"Not really…I read about Elkins and I got here as fast as I could." John replied.

"You came all this way here for a vampire hunter?" Nora asked, her arms crossed.

"He was…he was a good man. Taught me hell of a lot about hunting." John said.

"And you didn't mention him before because…?" Sam drawled.

"We had a…kind of a falling out. I haven't seen him in years." John replied sadly and looked at Anwen.

"I should look at that." he said, referring to the letter she brought along.

"If you're reading this, I'm already dead…" John read it and frowned. "Son of a bitch…" he muttered.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"He had it the whole time." John muttered.

"Dad what?"

"When you searched his place, did you see a gun…An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?"

"Ah, there was an old case but it was empty." Dean replied as he recalled seeing the casing.

"They have it."

"The vampires?" Anwen asked.

"We gotta to pick up the trail." John spoke as he started exiting the car.

"Wait…you want us to come with you?" Sam asked bewildered.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we have to find this gun." John stated adamantly though his behaviour was getting on both Anwen and Nora's nerves.

"The gun, why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's important, that's why." John firmly stated.

"That's a little vague explanation." Nora muttered angrily.

"Let's not do this right now." Dean cut in before two women could tear his father's head off for trying to order them around.

"He's right…We need rest. Come Nora." Anwen gently pulled Nora out of the Impala and to the Jeep after which they all made way to the motel Anwen checked them in.

"This is going to be a long one." Anwen muttered under her breath as they drove, she could already see Sam and John fighting.

She just prayed she had enough nerves to withstand this whole thing.


End file.
